Calm, Cool, and Collected
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "How can she still read with all this?" "She's just like my mom: calm, cool, and collected." Sunni/Darcy Chariton family.


**Hey, everybody! Just a short one-shot I came up with to introduce the Chariton children (at least one of them). Here 'tis!**

* * *

_And so it came to pass that I, Malchior of Nol, did lay siege to the dread dragon, Rorek. Though it did seem that the dragon was greater than my magics could defeat. And… as the fell beast struck… I-_

"Give it back, Michelle! It's my turn!"

"No! It's mine!"

Sunni Chariton was interrupted from her reading, angrily looking up at the bickering Anthony and Michelle McKenzie a few feet away. Sunni and her sister were currently at the park, relaxing under the shade of a tree as both of them each held their own book, reading from behind opposite ends of the tree. Sunni was quite enjoying this moment, until the two bickering siblings made their way over and started fighting over a 3DS. Sunni glanced behind the tree, her sister, Darcy rested on her front with her legs sticking up and crossed in an "X" as she continued to read her book. Darcy wore a simple spaghetti-strapped black dress cropped above her knees, dotted with purple rosettes, white knee socks, and black Mary Janes. In her hair, she wore a thin black headband with purple roses and purple ribbons. The younger sister had pale, peach-colored skin, onyx black hair that looked like midnight blue (with bangs that border on her eyes), and slanted dark-violet eyes, like her father's.

"It's my turn to play it this time!" Anthony yelled, still desperately trying to pry the game away from his sister. "Give it back!"

"You tried to take it the first time! This is payback!" Michelle denied.

"Ugh. Aren't you gonna do something?" Sunni Chariton asked her sister.

"Eh… it's no big deal." Darcy stated simply, flipping a page.

Furrowing her eyes, Sunni shut her book for a moment and angrily approached the two McKenzie children. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" she shouted, making the two cease fighting and frightfully face her. "Michelle, give him the freaking game already and get out of here before I go all mind-freak and make your heads explode!"

Michelle did what she said and shoved the handheld game into Anthony's hands. The two dashed away before the angry psychic could do anything. Sunni breathed a sigh of relief before going back under the tree and continuing to read.

_Though it did seem the dragon was greater than my magics could defeat. And… as the fell beast struck! I-_

The sounds of loud, obnoxious burping drew Sunni's attention away from the book. She faced ahead with a glare as Mason and Sheila were currently walking through the park, holding cans of their favorite soda in their hands as they threw burps at each other. Both of them ended with rather long burps, but Sheila's was longer, and Mason tried to release another one, but only little puffs of breath came out. "HHAHA! Ah win again, Mate!" the were-raccoon exclaimed.

"Not fair, Sheila! You have more soda than me!"

"Nuh-uh! Oi still got a li'le bit left!"

"Me too! Let's go again!"

"Foine!" With that, the two tilted their heads all the way back and engulfed what remained of the cans, releasing more burps. They then quickly pulled out two more cans and drank away. Annoyed by all of this, Sunni shut her book and angrily walked over. She swiped the cans away from the two before they could drink again, tossed them in the air, and sent them flying away with an aerial-kick.

The two disappointedly watched their cans fly off in the distance before directing their attention at the angry Sunni. "Now go have your little 'burp-off' somewhere else before I turn you into dung beetles and squish you like BUGS!" Mason and Sheila exchanged frightful glances before backing away from the angry Chariton. With them gone, Sunni proceeded to go back under the tree and pick up her book.

"Turn them into dung beetles?" Darcy asked, disbelieved.

"Well, I can shrink them, can't I? Close enough…" With that, she continued to read.

_-greater than my magics could defeat. And as the fell beast struck… I…-&%(^_

"AHH! Stop squirting me, Rupert!" Berry Bean yelled as Rupert Dickson chased her and her cousin, Lilac Farley around with a water-squirter gun.

"Yeah, you're getting us wet!" the blonde-haired cat-girl yelled.

"Come on, girls! Afraid of a little water?" the Dickson boy asked. While trying to shoot Berry at one point, the werecat jumped out of the way, causing Rupert to squirt Sunni with water, getting her book wet. "Whoops…" Rupert looked in fear.

Sunni slammed her book shut and angrily approached the Dickson boy, using her psychic to lift the squirt gun above Rupert's head, and squishing and twisting it up before ripping it in half, making the water spill all over him. "Hey!"

"Repeat after me:" Sunni ordered, waving her hand by Rupert's face. "You will listen to what I say."

"I will listen to what you say…" Rupert repeated in a hypnotized tone.

"You will take these girls someplace else where you won't bother me."

"I will take these girls someplace else where we won't bother you…"

"Aww!" Lilac whined.

"You will also be their servant for the next several hours."

"I will also be their servant for the next several hours…"

"And do whatever they say."

"And do whatever they say…"

"Ooooh!" Lilac and Berry drew out in awe.

The two 5-year-old werecats took Rupert by the arms and led him off. "Come on, Rupert. We'll let you wear a pretty dress while you trim our toenails." Berry smirked.

"Yes, My Master…"

Sunni sighed in relief before going back to read her book under the tree.

_And as the fell beast struck, I summoned the forces of my magic book. With a curse more ancient than foul Rorek itself, I-_

"Hey, Sunni, what's up!" Sunni's expression turned to pure annoyance when the tiny alien, Vweeb jumped onto her book. Her hands trembled as she strongly resisted the urge to slam the book shut and squish the tiny alien. She looked up as Danny Jackson and Artie Gilligan ran over as well. "Great party for your mom the other day!"

"Yeah, Vweeb fell in the cake and almost got eaten by Sheila!" Danny exclaimed.

"Uugh! What do you guys want?" Sunni angrily asked.

Vweeb leapt back to stand between Artie and Danny as Danny pulled out a bottle of milk. "We're practicing for a talent show! Watch as the amazing Vweeb chugs down this entire half-gallon of milk!" Danny announced.

"Oh boy…" Sunni stated in disbelief, already knowing where this was headed.

Danny used his waterbending to bend the milk out of the bottle, and Vweeb kept his mouth wide open, letting Danny stuff some of the milk inside the Kateenian, puffing him up. "Now watch this!" Danny instructed as Artie held his mouth open, letting Danny bend the milk inside him. The two squirted the milk out of their noses and successfully shot it into the others' wide-open mouth.

"Euh!" Sunni just looked plain grossed.

The two kept repeating this process and exchanging the squirted milk. "And now for the finish!" Danny spoke, and Artie proceeded to shoot what remained of his milk inside of Vweeb's mouth.

"Ulp… uh-oh…" Vweeb gulped, beginning to puff up even more. Sunni only put on a grossed and worried look, shielding her face with her book. "PLEEHHHH!" In a matter of seconds, Vweeb had unleashed an explosion of milk all over Sunni's body. "TA-DAAA!"

"So, whaddya think?" Artie asked.

"We're gonna go show Makava and Arianna later!" Danny said. "I think it's pretty neat!"

"AAUGH!" Sunni screamed, using psychic to blow the milk off of her, getting the boys wet. "Will you two just let me READ already? !"

"Alright, alright, geez!" Vweeb said as the boys raised hands in defense and walked away.

"Come on, guys, let's get more milk. Talk about a hothead!" Danny said.

As Sunni angrily sat back down to read her book, she glanced back at her sister, Darcy, who still lied on her front and swung her feet around in the air, continuing to read her book. "HOW can you still READ with all this going on? ! Don't you get annoyed? ?"

"Eh… not really. I just go with the flow…" Darcy stated simply, peacefully turning another page in her book.

"Ugh!" Sunni only rolled her eyes.

"OI, EVERYBODY!" Sunni then faced ahead as Mad Mod ran into the center of the park. "Who's ready ta celebrate freedom aftuh nearly 20 years of bein' frozen in liquid nitrogen with a li'le playground roundhouse? !"

"YEEEAAAH!" the many Brotherhood villains exclaimed, charging into the park to begin wreaking loud, obnoxious havoc after nearly 20 years of being frozen.

"Uugh…" Sunni only sat her book down and stood up. "I'll be back in a bit. I need to blow off some steam."

"Later, Sunni." Darcy stated simply, not taking her eyes off the book. With that, the older sister ran off and began pummeling every villain she could.

The three boys, Artie, Danny, and Vweeb stood and watched from afar as all this went on. "Boy, talk about a bad place to read." Artie said.

"Seriously, how CAN Darcy read through all that?" Vweeb asked.

"Well, Vweeb, Darcy's a lot like my mom:" Artie replied, "she's just one of those people that's just calm, cool, and collected."

After a while, Sandman, Coldman, and a bunch of Kids Next Door operatives like Cheren, Aurora, Panini, and Francis ran into the park, the loud explosions and destruction growing even more while Darcy continued to read her book in peace, despite the fact that a few broken, burning playground pieces landed beside her, and a screaming Gizmo ran around her in circles with his butt lit aflame as he flailed his arms. As her eyes kept on the book, she did hear her sister say, "Hey! It's the dragon from the book I was reading!"

* * *

**Hehe… this is pretty good, I guess. So, yeah, Mika and Rainier's future daughters. And both are psychic benders, just an FYI. :P Lol I'm trying to get the motivation to work more on Firstborn, but with Nolan's story done, the best story, I don't think people like it as much. :P Oh well. Laters!**


End file.
